playsonic2fandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Portal/Component/FA
} |id=fa |title=Featured Article |headerlink1= |body= Cesare Borgia (13 September 1475 or April 1476 - 12 March 1507) was the son of Rodrigo Borgia and a nemesis of Ezio Auditore. Like his father, he was a member of the Templar Order. Eventually, he became Captain General of the Papal armies, though he secretly plotted against his father to take over Rome, and all of Italy afterwards. Even before his father's death, he claimed the title of Grand Master of the Templar Order, usurping the title completely when his father did eventually die, although he seemed to be loyal to the Templars, he only wanted the power that the Apple would bring. Cesare was a ruthless tactician who enacted where his father did not, such as besieging Monteriggioni to take care of Ezio Auditore and the Assassins, and also to retrieve the Apple of Eden from them. His lust for power goes beyond morality, and will stop at nothing to get what he desires. (Read More) See all Featured Articles - Vote for Featured Articles }} } |id=fa |title=Featured Article |headerlink1= |body= Desmond Miles (born 13 March 1987) was a traveling hermit, and a descendant to various lines of ancestors who had sworn their allegiance to the Assassin Order, which included individuals such as Aquilus, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore da Firenze. In September 2012, he was kidnapped and incarcerated at Abstergo Industries, a Templar organization, and forced into a machine called the Animus to relive the memories of his ancestor, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, in order to acquire a map detailing all "Pieces of Eden" spread across the Earth. Eventually escaping with the aid of Lucy Stillman, Desmond once again used an Animus to explore the memories of Ezio Auditore da Firenze, so as to learn his skills and the ways of the Assassins through the bleeding effect. (Read More) See all Featured Articles - Vote for Featured Articles }} } |id=fa |title=Featured Article |headerlink1= |body= Mario Auditore (1434 - 2 January 1500) was an Italian condottiero and the ruler of Monteriggioni since 1454. He was also the Grand Master of the Assassin Order until his death in 1500. Mario trained his nephew Ezio Auditore in combat after he escaped Florence to live in seclusion, originally set to sail for Spain. There, he convinced his nephew to stay and continue to unravel the conspiracy his father tried to uncover, and help fight the Templars in the name of the Assassin Order. After dealing with Tuscany's rival Vieri de' Pazzi with his nephew, Mario has helped Ezio deal with the rest of the Pazzi and their conspirators, and also the rest of the Templars. He and Ezio were also trying to deduce the mystery of the Codex, left unfinished by his grandfather. (Read More) See all Featured Articles - Vote for Featured Articles }} } |id=fa |title=Featured Article |headerlink1= |body= Nikolai Andreievich Orelov (Russian: Николай Орлов) was a Russian Assassin who lived during the late 19th and early 20th century. A member of the Russian sect of the Assassin Order, the Narodnaya Volya, Nikolai was, notably, closely involved in the hunt for the Imperial Sceptre of the Russian Emperors', a Piece of Eden. He was also the great-grandfather of Daniel Cross, who would cause the fall of the Assassin Order generations later. (Read More) See all Featured Articles - Vote for Featured Articles }} } |id=fa |title=Featured Article |headerlink1= |body= Assassin's Creed is a sandbox style action-adventure game developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft. The game was released for the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 in November 2007 and for PC in April 2008. The game centers around the use of a machine dubbed "the Animus", which allows its user to view the genetic memories of his or her ancestors, specifically a bartender named Desmond Miles. As Desmond relives the memories of one of his ancestors, the Assassin Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad who lived in the Holy Land during the Third Crusade, details of a battle between two ancient sects, the Knights Templar and the Assassins, emerge as both scour for an artifact known only as a "Piece of Eden". The game received primarily positive reviews, for both its story and its gameplay, and received several awards at the 2006 E3. In November 2009, Assassin's Creed II was released as a sequel. (Read More) See all Featured Articles - Vote for Featured Articles }} } |id=fa |title=Featured Article |headerlink1= |body= Assassin’s Creed II is a sandbox style action-adventure video game developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft. It was released on November 17, 2009 (US), November 19, 2009 (AU) and November 20, 2009 (worldwide) on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The PC version was released on March 6, 2010 (UK) and March 9, 2010 (US). A direct sequel to Assassin’s Creed, the game is focused again on Desmond Miles after he escapes Abstergo Industries with employee Lucy Stillman. In an attempt to thwart Abstergo and the modern-day Templars, Desmond uses a new Animus to relive the genetic memories of his ancestor, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, who lived in Italy during the late fifteenth and early sixteenth centuries. The player controls Desmond, to a degree, but primarily Ezio, who becomes an Assassin after his family is betrayed. While controlling Ezio, the player can explore renditions of major Italian regions and cities through a mixture of action, stealth, and economic gameplay. A direct sequel called Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood was released November 16, 2010. (Read More) See all Featured Articles - Vote for Featured Articles }} } |id=fa |title=Featured Article |headerlink1= |body= Caterina Sforza (1463 – 1509) was the Countess of Forlì and Imola, and the daughter of Galeazzo Maria Sforza, the Duke of Milan. She was engaged to Pope Sixtus IV's nephew, Girolamo Riario, at only 10 years of age, and consummated the marriage at 14. As countess of Forlì, she became a strong ally of the Assassin Order, meeting the Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze after her husband Girolamo had her trapped on a small island in Romagna. Eight years later, Caterina had her husband killed by the Orsi brothers after finding out that he was working for the Templars and for being a lousy husband. Offering to keep the ancient artifact, the "Apple of Eden", safe in Forlì, Caterina and the Assassins Ezio and Niccolò Machiavelli found the city taken by the Orsi brothers, who were hired by the Templars. Re-taking the city, Ezio saved Caterina's children from the Orsi and killed the two brothers, though the Apple was eventually taken from him. (Read More) See all Featured Articles - Vote for Featured Articles }} } |id=fa |title=Featured Article |headerlink1= |body= Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli (3 May 1469 – 21 June 1527) was an Italian philosopher and writer, and a member of the Assassin Order. Being considered one of the main founders of modern political science, he was a diplomat, political philosopher, musician, and playwright, but foremost, he was a civil servant of the Florentine Republic. He was most famous for his writing, The Prince, which lays out guides to achieving political power through, among other techniques, the art of deception and manipulation, establishing what would later be known as "Machiavellian ideas." With the Assassin Order, Niccolò primarily worked with his ally Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and helped him with driving the Orsi brothers from Forlì and with removing the monk Girolamo Savonarola from power in Florence to obtain the "Apple of Eden" - an ancient artifact - from him. (Read More) See all Featured Articles - Vote for Featured Articles }} } |id=fa |title=Featured Article |headerlink1= |body= Daniel Cross (born 1974) was a Templar sleeper agent, an ex-convict, and recovering drug and alcohol addict during the late 20th century. Following a heavy night of drinking, Daniel was spirited away by Hannah Mueller, a member of the Assassin Order, and introduced to a new way of life. Curious about his constant visions of a past life, Daniel made it his mission to confront the Mentor, and find some meaning to his life. For two years Daniel searched the globe, visiting every major Assassin camp in his quest to meet the Mentor, before he was finally granted an audience. It was during this meeting that a long-dormant trigger, implanted in his mind during childhood, activated. Daniel killed the Mentor, and fled the Assassins, returning to the only people he knew would accept him, Abstergo Industries. (Read More) See all Featured Articles - Vote for Featured Articles }} } |id=fa |title=Featured Article |headerlink1= |body= Antonio de Magianis was a member of the Assassin Order and leader of the Thieves Guild located in the Italian city of Venice during the 15th century. Raised in poverty from birth, Antonio was unable to attain a wealthy lifestyle, eventually resulting in his founding of the Venetian Thieves Guild. Targeting the rich and wealthy of the city's population, Antonio also improved his position in the Assassin Order, realizing that members of the Templar Order had dug their way into Venice's corrupt nobility. (Read More) See all Featured Articles - Vote for Featured Articles }} } |id=fa |title=Featured Article |headerlink1= |body= Malik Al-Sayf (1165 - 1227) was a member of the Assassin Order in Syria during the High Middle Ages. Raised to be an Assassin, Malik learned the fighting arts that struck fear into the hearts of their enemies. He was an excellent swordsman and a devoted acolyte to the Creed, as well as a caring adult figure for his brother, Kadar. Malik nurtured a jealousy of his rival Altaïr, which was fired into rage when Altaïr ignored the tenets of the Creed, and endangered his companions' lives during the events of Solomon's Temple. Malik retrieved the Templar treasure that Altaïr had failed to find, and delivered it to Al Mualim. (Read More) See all Featured Articles - Vote for Featured Articles }} } |id=fa |title=Featured Article |headerlink1= |body= Hannah Mueller was a member of the Assassin Order during the late 20th century and early 21th century. Originally working primarily with computers for the Assassins, she was tasked with following the mysterious Daniel Cross, a drug addict who was presumably an Assassin. After having introduced him to the Order, she sympathized with him and became his companion, supporting him during his quest to gain support of the Order and to meet the Mentor. (Read More) See all Featured Articles - Vote for Featured Articles }} } |id=fa |title=Featured Article |headerlink1= |body= Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci (April 15, 1452 - May 2, 1519) was an anatomist, sculptor, cartographer, painter, botanist, engineer, architect and mathematician of the Italian Renaissance. Furthermore, he played an important role in the struggle between the Assassins and Templars which raged across his homeland throughout his lifetime, all the while remaining a close friend and ally to the Florentine Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Known for his nearly insatiable thirst for knowledge, Leonardo was a genius and innovator, creating various ideas and concepts, such as his flying machine, and artistic masterpieces, such as the Mona Lisa. (Read More) See all Featured Articles - Vote for Featured Articles }} } |id=fa |title=Featured Article |headerlink1= |body= Assassin's Creed: Lineage is a series of three short films based on the universe of the video game Assassin's Creed. The films are made by Ubisoft, the game company itself. The first episode was released on October 26, 2009 via YouTube, and Episode 2 and Episode 3 were released on November 12, 2009 on Spike TV, later uploaded on YouTube for international viewing purposes. Created as a bridge for Assassin's Creed and Assassin's Creed II, the film details the time of Giovanni Auditore da Firenze as an Assassin for the Medici, and how he uncovered a conspiracy that threatened the power of the ruling body in Florence. A DVD of the complete Lineage was later included in some of the special editions of Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. (Read More) See all Featured Articles - Vote for Featured Articles }} } |id=fa |title=Featured Article |headerlink1= |body= Shao Jun (1505 - unknown) was an Assassin from the Chinese branch of the Order. A former concubine for Emperor Zhengde, she was rescued by the Assassins after the emperor's death, and had devoted her life into the Order afterwards. After some years, Zhengde's successor, Jiajing, ordered a purge of those who opposed him, the Assassins being among them. After the order's decline in China, Shao Jun and her Mentor fled west and sought out the Italian Assassin Mentor, Ezio Auditore da Firenze. (Read More) See all Featured Articles - Vote for Featured Articles }} } |id=fa |title=Featured Article |headerlink1= |body= Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (1165–1257) was a Syrian Assassin during the Middle Ages and, from 1191 until his death, the Mentor of the Assassins in the Levant. Raised to be an Assassin from birth, Altaïr obtained the rank of Master Assassin by his twenty-fourth year. However, following his failure to obtain the Apple from Robert de Sable in early 1191, and subsequently allowing the Templars to attack the city of Masyaf, headquarters to the Order of Assassins, he was demoted to the rank of novice and sent on a quest for redemption. (Read More) See all Featured Articles - Vote for Featured Articles }}